


good morning

by akirafudosbf



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Satan in love, ryo just really loves his bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akirafudosbf/pseuds/akirafudosbf
Summary: ryo loves waking up next to his boyfriend(sry for grammar errors!!)
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	good morning

Ryo's eyelashes flutter open slowly, his eyes adjusting to the bright light shining into the room. His first thought, controlled by routine, is to get up and begin to get ready and work as soon as possible. He wasnt the type of person to lounge around, however this persistent routine was interrupted by the warmth he felt beside him, hot skin pressed against his, as he shifted his vision towards the man beside him he felt his heart tighten in fondness. Akiras golden skin contrasted to Ryo's own pearly complexion perfectly, their bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces. Ryo opted to close his eyes once more and snake his arm further around his lovers waist. All he felt was warmth. Familliar and loving warmth that enveloped him like a soft blanket, the only sounds he could hear was their breathing, synced perfectly. This was home and he never wanted to leave. Maybe he was the type to lounge around...sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading mwah <3 sry this was so short i wrote this at like 2am,,


End file.
